1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a phase detector to detect a phase of a rotor, such as a brushless direct current (DC) motor, a motor drive controller including the phase detector, a motor device including the motor drive controller, and a method of detecting a phase of a rotor.
2. Description of the Related Art
To control driving of a motor, such as a brushless DC motor, for example, the rotation angle of a rotor of the motor is detected with a sensor to control the rotational position of the motor. For a rotary encoder system, typically, a rotary encoder is connected to a rotation shaft, outputs two-phase pulse signals, which have phase differences of one-fourth cycle changing with the rotation angle, and detects a relative rotation angle from edge detection and high/low states of the two-phase signals.
For detection of multiple phases, for example, a motor drive controller generates a phase data signal based on multiple sensor signals, each having a signal level corresponding to a rotational position of a rotor of the motor, to control driving of the motor.